


Will you be mine?

by GreenJewel



Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Love at First Sight, M/M, how to win one's heart though, meeting on set
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:49:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3306284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenJewel/pseuds/GreenJewel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He usually sets strict rules for himself but this time, he fails to follow it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Will you be mine?

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this one a long time ago and somehow it got lost among the folders. So may be it doesn't catch up with their trending news lately but I hope you enjoy :3

Richard has been enjoying his time in New Zealand more than he thought he ever could. Usually he’s quiet, moody and it’s hard for him to think he can get along well with new people. But the Hobbit cast made him feel different; they made him feel like home and he felt the same way to them too; which made this to be the most amazing filming experience to him.

And in that new family he found in this land, there is one particular person that Richard has to try so hard to keep his emotions in check. He’s been in several relationships before; but it’s been a while since someone can make him feel this special way when his heart beats fast, he has to try controlling his breath, maintain his eye-contact so it won’t be suspicious. And worse, it’s one of his colleagues. Richard just set a rule to himself to never date colleagues because thinking of all the messy publicity it can happen always give him bad headaches.

But he knows from the moment meeting the official cast that he has to be extra-careful, otherwise he can break his rule so easily. Standing noticeably tall in the hobbit cast on the introduction day was a guy with a light brown hair and warm green eyes that caught Richard’s eyes immediately with a simple name Lee. Richard soon found out that Lee was pretty much nice and sweet as his appearance told. Even though on set Lee was turned into a completely different character with smooth skin, silver long hair, breathtakingly beautiful but cold and emotionless. 

The first time Richard realized how badly Lee affected him and his hidden rule, he was completely surprised. It was their first day on set together and the filming scene was full of anger, frustration, hatred and revenge between their two characters. But standing close and facing Lee even with his unspoken intimidating look, Richard couldn’t stop himself from how badly he wanted to pull the other close and to touch his lips. 

It scared Richard how close he was about to lose control of himself, to slip a bit and he may screw everything up. From that day he has been more careful and aware of himself when Lee was around. But the other was a pocketful of sunshine with his lovely humor, teasing and tricks; which just naturally pulled everyone closer to him including Richard.

And indeed Richard does get closer to Lee. Their trailers are near each other; they have many common topics of interest so it’s easier for Richard to hang out with Lee and not have to constantly focus on controlling his emotions too. Richard finds it easy to open to Lee in almost everything and he can feel Lee being the same to him as well but he tries to tell himself not to put much hope in that.

Richard is super happy that he can get along well with Lee, better than he expected. But also he wonders all the time what Lee thinks of him and if the way the other feels is like the way he does. The closer and nicer Lee is to Richard, the more difficult it is for the British to constantly remind himself of all the rules. He remembered once when Peter asked Richard and Lee to join him to watch a play, which he happily obliged. Even though the entire time he focused on the stage and enjoyed it, he couldn’t shake off the thoughts about how Lee’s scent was so close to him, and how the other’s arm was resting so near to his that if only he could stretch and put his arms on the arm-rest to hold that hand or if he could just rest his palm on the other’s thighs, give it a slight squeeze and see how things might turn out. But Richard knew he would want more than that and just one wrong move, may be things could change so badly. He is certain about himself, he just doesn’t know what it is about the American and it’s always a difficult thing to find out. 

Now Richard once again finds himself spending time with Lee for some drinks after the dinner they shared with the other members in the cast. The pub is quiet and not very crowded since it is just Tuesday. They have been hanging out here quite often and there is not much annoyance or interruption from anyone when they are here. Richard doesn’t want a drink so badly, more like an excuse so he can ask Lee to hang out.

So the two sits comfortably on the bar counter, Lee’s turning to Richard’s side a bit when the British finds it easier to control himself if he faces the bartender. He has been battling with his conscience for a week or more deciding on which is the best way to find out if what Richard thought to exist between them was just merely friendship or something more. After months exercising extra-carefulness, he gets tired and now he just wants to know for sure. He has been mentally preparing himself for so many days and now whatever it happens next, Richard will accept it gracefully for at least now he doesn’t have to torture himself of not knowing the answer anymore. 

“Here are your usuals”, the bartender appears with two tall glasses of beer and Richard hears Lee saying ‘thank-you’ softly. At first he doesn’t want to move because he’s still busy working on his plan, but then Richard looks up at the bartender and asks for two more shots with the best no-worry smile he can put on. 

“Richard, are you good? You don’t usually drink.”, Lee asks with worry. The British accepts the two newly-ordered shots and dump it into his glass of beer. He picks up his drink, sips a bit and turns to meet Lee’s eyes widened in confusion. “I’m just in the mood”, he smiles to assure but Lee doesn’t seem to be convinced. However he doesn’t ask any further and they start talking about other things like their plans after the first hobbit finished wrapping up.

Hearing Lee’s exciting voice about his new projects, Richard feels like he’s slipping out of his control zone again. And the pub atmosphere is quiet but dim and dense with wine scents and cigarette smoke from a group in the corner. It can be either because of the lightning design or the effect of his drink that Richard just stares in awe at Lee. He notices easily how Lee's smile bright up the small area between them, how the twinkling star in his eyes dancing as he tells about his hope-to-be new villain role, and how the warmth of Lee's appearance affecting Richard again.  
He has been trying to control himself for how long he didn't mind anymore. In that millisecond of moment, Richard rests his hand on Lee's thighs and he shifts so he can look directly at Lee now. The other freezes visibly immediately; Richard can feel it. Lee looks down at where Richard's hand is now and back again to face the other. The British sees clearly bewilderment in Lee's eyes; but he makes it this far already and he doesn't see any other reasons to stop himself anymore.

So he rests his other hand on Lee's collar holding it tightly and before the other can react in any ways, Richard leans in closer and brushes his lips over Lee's rosy beautiful ones; just as the way he has been wanting to do since they started filming that scene. It feels good as one of his desires has finally been achieved. And he thinks there is nothing else to regret; he actually believes so until Lee pushes him away a little roughly. Richard thinks he may find the other blowing up in anger and embarrassment or screaming insults at him. But Lee just grabs his drink and finishes it quickly at once. 

"You're drunk. Let's go home", Lee says to him. And Richard is not sure of what this Lee’s reaction means to him. He tries to read his face but it's a mask of cold marble statue, beautiful but emotionless, just like the Lee having a drink with him minutes ago is now replaced by Thranduil the Elvenking.

And Richard doesn’t oppose to that. He can tell Lee he wasn't drunk at all and he is fully aware of his actions and feelings and the reason why he kissed him. But he decides to keep silent. 

Now Richard is lying in his trailer, his arm over his forehead still trying to figure out the meaning behind how Lee reacted. He wishes he had asked him directly on their way back to the trailer. Instead it was an awkward silence between them, so dangerously quiet and thick as the lake's surface in winter covering with ice. And Richard was so scared that his question or any attempts of conversation between them would just cut a thin line of that surface and everything would be broken right away. He doesn't want that.

Richard decides to try to get some sleep and may be he can apologize to Lee tomorrow morning blaming everything on his drink last night. But before he reaches to turn off the light, there's a soft knock on his door. And he rushes to it not bothering who looks for him at this late hour either.

Standing down the stairs in front of Richard's trailer is Lee who looks like just hurriedly gets out of his bed still in his PJs and grabs a coat, clumsily puts it over to come here. "Lee, what's wrong? You look - ", Richard starts but he cannot find the right word to describe Lee's expression right now. 

It is still the bewilderment in those eyes that Richard saw hours ago, may be some confusion and a tiny spark of fire, which the British can’t work out any interpretation of. "Look, what happened earlier", he tries again but Lee already strides up the stair and now standing close, too close to Richard on the tiny door of the trailer which is too small for their height. "I want to apolo- ", he starts again but the other already presses in and let their lips crushing in an even more powerful passion that Richard puts in last time. He has no idea of what is happening but Richard gives in easily savoring the taste. And soon he grabs Lee by his neck to push him closer demanding more.

When the two breaks up catching their breath, it is Richard looking up with confusion at Lee. "I just want to apologize for the drink effect", he finishes his words finally and his hand is still resting at the back of Lee's neck when the other's is somewhere on his back resting comfortably.

"Don't be sorry", Lee smirks at him and the spark of fire Richard noticed minutes earlier seems like it has spread larger darkening Lee's eyes and the influence it has on Richard is stronger than he expected. Lee pushes him back into the trailer and Richard suddenly doesn't know what to do with his hand and body anymore. He props himself up on his elbow and looks at Lee with the dark desire he doesn’t care to hide anymore. He arches his brows gazing up while Lee looks down at him with the same fire that sends tingling to Richard's core. "I know you're not drunk", Lee says again in his strangely dangerous yet really smoldering voice and shuts the trailer door behind them.


End file.
